1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of controlling fat and oil migration in food products, and is specifically concerned with controlling the migration of fat and oil in food products by inhibiting fat and oil migration between an oily substrate of a food product into a coating layer of a food product by providing a barrier film coating. Further, this invention is specifically concerned with controlling the migration of fats and oils in food products by inhibiting fat and oil migration into a substrate of a food product from an oily coating layer of a food product by providing a barrier film coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Controlling fat and oil migration in food products such as in confectionery items is desirable since the fats and oils which migrate from an oily substrate into the coating layer of the food product combine with components in the coating layer of the food product many times forming a foul taste.
For example, in a chocolate coated peanut, the oils and fats from the peanut can migrate into the chocolate coating, and the combining of the oils and fats from the peanut with the chocolate coating often results in a foul taste.
Controlling the migration of oils and fats by matrixing or entraining the oils and fats with other solid or semi-solid lipid components, as discussed in "Monitoring And Controlling Oil Migration In Peanut Butter Confections", by John J. Shuleva in the May 1989 issue of The Manufacturing Confectioner (pages 72-74), which is incorporated herein by reference, results many times in a change in the original taste of the fat and oil containing component, and this is undesirable.